


An Excellent Servant... But A Terrible Master

by Anonymous



Series: Q's Anonymous Smut Fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Entirely Self-Indulgent, M/M, Smut, some dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You know what they say about the brain, Logan,” Janus hissed, hand cupping Logan’s face. “It makes an excellent servant… and a terrible master.”Or: nerd boy simps for one (1) scaley snake
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Loceit
Series: Q's Anonymous Smut Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406692
Comments: 28
Kudos: 265
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woah this bitch writes more than just logince smut? wild.

None of the sides were really sure what was going on, but the energy had shifted between Logan and Janus. Still petty rivals, their arguments seemed to get more intense, even as Janus became more welcomed into the group.

It was during one such pedantic philosophical argument on Logan’s constructed imaginary debate stage that this tension came to a head. After a momentary visit from Virgil, only the two of them were left in the space, and they had long since left their podiums in favor of making their points passionately on the stage in front of each other. They went from a debate to an argument to a screaming match, and then, caught up in the moment, they were mere inches away from each other, their noses almost touching.

Logan’s sentence trailed off, and he forgot what the argument was even about as he felt Janus’s hot breath on his neck. Neither were sure who started it, but suddenly their lips were touching, hesitantly at first, and then suddenly with all the same passion that they had poured into their debate. 

Logan began to back Janus into the wall on the side of the stage, pinning him against it with an arm. That was when Janus finally broke away, leaving them both panting. 

“Oh, so you think you’re in charge here, do you?” Janus questioned, a smirk playing across his lips. Logan paused, suddenly unsure, and suddenly very intrigued by the sinister tone of Janus’s voice.

“Well, I…” Logan trailed off as Janus grabbed him by his tie and led him to the center of the stage.

“You know what they say about the brain, Logan,” Janus hissed, hand cupping Logan’s face. “It makes an excellent servant… and a terrible master.” And with that, Janus let go, letting Logan drop to the floor on his knees. He looked up at Janus, glasses askew, and tie loose. “Oh, darling, I could just eat you up,” purred Janus, taking a step back to admire him. 

And with that, Logan was entirely out of his element. Logan was used to being able to call the shots in almost any setting, being in control of things was sort of his specialty. But now he was on his knees in front of Janus, completely melting at the man’s feet. 

“What are you willing to do for me, darling?”

“Anything,” Logan breathed, and both of them seemed shocked by his answer. Janus took a second and looked Logan up and down. Logan’s eyes were glassy, his breathing heavy… he could be so easily taken advantage of like this. So Janus took note of this, and adopted a softer tone. He leaned down to kiss Logan, cupping his face tenderly. When he pulled away, Logan leaned towards him like a betrayed puppy dog, and Janus smiled softly.

“You’re absolutely beautiful like this,” he purred. Then, carefully, he took Logan’s tie from around his neck, and placed it on the nearby moderator’s table. Janus hopped up onto the table, and used a little bit of mindscape magic to turn up the stage lights and focus them on Logan. “Strip for me.” Logan obliged all too readily, practically jumping out of his pants, but Janus held up a hand. “Slowly.”

Logan nodded, and began to move slower, eyes still transfixed on Janus, who was playing with Logan’s tie. Once Logan was completely naked, he kneeled again, almost attempting to hide, clearly at least a little uncomfortable with the attention on him. Janus decided that this would not do. He stood, and used his boots to gently kick Logan’s knees apart. 

“Hands on top of your head,” he ordered, and Logan obeyed. “There you go, all spread out and on display for me,” Janus grinned. Then, he hummed to himself, examining Logan. “You know, this tie could work as a sort of makeshift leash,” he mused, using his fingertips to press into Logan’s throat, eliciting a quiet moan. “Or,” he added, beginning to gently weave the tie between Logan’s wrists “I could tie your hands together.”

Logan took in a sharp breath, eyelids fluttering, and nodded enthusiastically.

“But…” Janus sighed, taking the tie away and reveling in the sound of Logan’s whine. “I think we’ll use it to shut that pretty mouth of yours up.” Logan’s eyes went wide, and without another word, Janus wrapped the tie around his mouth, fastening it tightly around Logan’s head. Logan tried to mutter out some sort of remark, but it was muffled and unintelligible. Janus laughed. “You’ll have to speak up, darling.”

After stepping back and taking a moment to admire him, Janus ordered him to stand. Logan did, keeping his hands on his head. Janus began to trace his fingers over every inch of his body, smile growing wider when Logan groaned at the sensations on his thighs. 

“Oh, you want me to touch… here?” Janus asked, feigning cluelessness, as he slid one finger along Logan’s cock. Logan shuddered and nodded. “Well, I think you should do something for me fir-”

And then they both felt it. Thomas was summoning Logan. Janus’s confident demeanor faltered for a moment, and he rushed to take the gag out of Logan’s mouth. Logan was still glassy-eyed and shaking. 

“Logan, darling, snap out of it,” Janus urged, grabbing the man’s clothes from the stage floor, and trying to help him back into them.

“I…” Logan moved slowly, still in a daze, still leaning into Janus’s every touch.

“Was Immanuel Kant right?” Janus asked quickly, pulling Logan’s shirt over his head.

“Wha-”

“Was Immanuel Kant right?” Janus repeated, more emphatically.

“Well… I… he had interesting thoughts to say the least. But objectively, I mean, a terrible person…” as Logan continued to ramble on, building up stamina and mind slowly returning to him, Janus breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Logan stopped himself, realizing what was happening. “They’re definitely wondering where I am,” he muttered, tying his tie with shaking fingers.

“Then go,” Janus urged. But Logan looked back at him with more emotion than Janus had ever seen in his eyes, and Janus added, “I’ll be right here when you get back, I promise.”

“...can I trust you?” 

Janus’s heart sank. “Of course,” he assured Logan, pressing a kiss to his lips. “We have a lot to talk about,” he laughed.

“We definitely do,” Logan sighed, allowing himself to finally rise up in front of Thomas and the others. 

They commented on his late arrival, and Roman made fun of the fact that his hair was ruffled and his tie hastily put on, but there were no other comments made, for which Logan was impossibly grateful. They didn’t suspect a thing.

Except for the fact that Virgil knew something had to be up. And the fact that he remembered walking in on a weirdly aggressive argument between him and Janus earlier that morning… as the puzzle pieces clicked in Virgil’s head, he feigned a cough to hide his shock, and for Logan’s sake, didn’t say a word. 


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was still struggling to remain alert as the sides argued about Thomas’s latest conundrum. 

“Logan, you’ve been awfully quiet, what do you think?” Patton’s question was well-meaning, but it made Logan want to scream. He responded with a jumbled mess of an answer, hoping that hiding behind big words and complicated terminology would make them just ignore him. 

“Logan, you know the rest of us have no idea what you’re saying,” Roman sighed. “Talk like a normal person for once and maybe you’ll be helpful-”

“Roman, shut up,” Virgil snarled, still a little shaken by what he suspected had happened between Janus and Logan.

“We’re not getting anywhere with all of this fighting,” Patton pointed out.

Thomas agreed. “Patton’s right. Y’know, there is somebody else we could talk to, he said he was on our side-”

“No!” Roman, Logan, and Virgil stopped bickering long enough to shut the suggestion down.

“We don’t have to take his suggestions, but Patton’s right, this isn’t productive,” Thomas explained. “I’m summoning him.” The three sides exchanged nervous glances as Patton tried to reassure them.

After a few moments, Janus appeared in the space between Logan and Thomas. Logan inched away, hugging closer to the stairway, and avoiding the other side’s gaze. Janus looked him up and down, wishing he could somehow reassure him that everything was going to be alright… but before he could do that, they needed to deal with Thomas, and do it as quickly as possible.

“Glad to see you all,” he said, with a roll of his eyes. Thomas looked back at him, helplessly hoping for some sort of assistance. “Look, none of you are getting anywhere, correct?”

Roman and Patton nodded reluctantly. Logan found himself staring at Janus’s gloved hands, still not at all alert. Janus caught him, and took a deep breath, trying to steady his own emotions and his worry for Logan.

“It’s late. Everyone is fed up. I think you’re due for a little self care, in the form of going to bed early and tackling this in the morning,” Janus explained, trying to end the conversation as soon as he could. 

“Wow, how helpful of you, so glad you invited him to the table, Thomas,” Roman said, sarcastically. Janus opened his mouth to protest, but Logan spoke up first.

“He’s right. This isn’t an issue that needs to be resolved right away. Coming back to it in the morning will leave us all with clearer heads and fresh ideas.”

“Wonder why you two want to end this conversation so quickly,” Virgil mumbled, just loud enough for Logan to hear. Logan shot him a questioning glance, but Virgil averted his eyes. 

Nobody could really argue with Logan, and after giving a few final thoughts, everyone sunk down back into the mindspace. As they did, Logan felt Janus’s hand touch his own, and his whole body shuddered. 

In the mindspace, Janus had expected to find himself back on the debate stage with Logan, but he was instead in a darkly lit room that was covered in cobwebs. Virgil stood in the center of it, glowering at him.

Shit. 

“Virgil, I hope you’ll understand that I have something else to attend to.”

“Don’t touch him,” Virgil spat, coming off a lot more frightened than he’d meant to. “You know how much power you have over him, you know how fucked up this all is. If you lay a finger on him, I swear I’ll-”

“Virgil,” Janus said, hurt visible in his eyes. “I know we’ve had our differences…” Virgil scoffed. “... but I can promise you that I care about Logan. I would never use my power like that.”

“Why should I belie-”

Janus tore off his glove, and raised his right hand in a solemn gesture. 

“I’m telling the truth,” he urged Virgil to believe him. Virgil paused, taken aback. “Now, please, let me go to him.”

There was a long, heavy silence.

“Yeah…” Virgil said quietly. “Yeah, okay. Make sure he’s alright. Don’t hurt him.”

“I would never.” And with that, Virgil sat down on his bed, and Janus rushed out of the room, making a beeline for the debate stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was very dialogue heavy w/ not a lotta smut, but i promise we're getting there y'all! virgil just cares very deeply about his boy!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter today folks but alskfjsdj

Janus burst into the auditorium where the debate stage was set up, and sure enough, there was Logan, leaning against the frame of the stage, eyes glassy and hands shaking. He didn’t even acknowledge as Janus ran up to him and gently grabbed his hands.

“I’m here,” Janus said, softly. Logan blinked a few times, looking like he didn’t quite believe it. Janus cupped Logan’s cheek, kissing him, and becoming more than a little relieved when Logan kissed him back. 

“I’m… I apologize, I don't know what’s happening,” Logan stammered.

“No need,” Janus insisted. “It’s a lot to handle. We can take it slow,” he said, his hand still gently caressing Logan's face.

“No, I’m alright, I- you can do whatever you want to me, I-”

“Woah,” Janus said, placing a hand on Logan’s chest, pinning him against the wall. That seemed to do wonders settling his nerves, and Logan’s gaze was now entirely transfixed on him. “Slow down,” Janus insisted, and Logan nodded, breathless.

Gently, as if Logan was some fragile thing that could break at the lightest of touches, Janus began stripping him. First, his shirt, then, after Logan clumsily kicked off his shoes, his pants and boxers.

“You’re beautiful,” Janus whispered, taking in the sight. Logan looked at him, terrifyingly vulnerable.

“Is that… are you…”

“The truth,” Janus said emphatically. “Completely true. You’re gorgeous, darling.” And the pet name sent Logan spiraling, his knees began to buckle, he was absolute putty in Janus’s hands.

And as Logan was reeling, he began to finally realize how much trust he was really investing in Janus. Janus had the power to silence him at a snap of his fingers, every word he said could be a fabrication, imagine if he used this power in front of the others… 

But Logan wasn’t Virgil, and the paranoid thoughts were easily dismissed by taking a single look into Janus’s eyes. He was looking at Logan as if he was the only thing on earth, the only thing that could ever possibly matter. And Logan trusted him completely.

“You don’t have to be serious and emotionless and in charge anymore,” Janus said, tracing a finger down Logan’s side and relishing in Logan’s quickening breathes. “I’m in charge now.” And with that, Logan was on his knees at Janus’s feet, willing to do anything and everything. 


End file.
